Weddenschap
by Helenium-chan
Summary: Berawal dari Sahabat jadi cinta Sasuke yang menerima taruhan dengan Naruto dan Sasori tanpa tau tujuan sahabatnya itu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hinata? by Sasuke Sudah takdir Uchiha untuk mendadak bodoh kalau urusan cinta by Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Dan buat ceritanya ini adalah hasil pemikiran Helen. Apabila ada kesamaan itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning:** kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, banyak typo, dll.

HAPPY READING

 **Weddenschap**

Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu

Kata itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Kalimat yang aku dengar dari sang gadis bersurai blonde. Hatiku hancur. Tapi yang tampak sekarang bukanlah air mata yang menggenang. Yang ada justru senyuman tulus.

Itu lebih baik

Hal itulah yang membuatku mampu tersenyum walau hati terasa hancur. Aku hanya seorang gadis lemah yang cengeng. Selalu tampil sederhana. Bukan seorang gadis yang memanjakan diri dalam kemewahan dan gemerlap dunia. Miskin. Mungkin itu kata yang ada dibenak banyak orang. Dalam kamus seorang Hyuuga 'miskin' bukanlah kata yang tepat.

Keluargaku kaya. Itu benar. Rumah megah. Sudah pasti. Mobil mewah. Itu bagai mainan bagi kami. Paras rupawan. Sudah menjadi bagian dari gen kami. Lalu apa yang sampai membuatku tampil begitu bersahaja. Itu karena aku Hyuuga Hinata. Yang tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Yang begitu kikuk. Yang begitu lemah. Itulah aku.

Menyatakan cinta? Itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit buatku. "Hinata" suara itu adalah milik orang yang ku cintai dalam diam. "Sasuke-kun" aku menoleh padanya yang ada di belakangku. Berlari mengejarku lebih tepatnya. "Kenapa pergi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menunggu sebentar. Kenapa malah meninggalkanku" ia merajuk. Sasuke ku sedang merajuk.

"Aku tak enak dengan Yamanaka-san. Ia pasti akan malu bila aku ada di sana. Sasuke-kun kenapa tak bersama Yamanaka-san? Kau tak menolaknya kan?" aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Hn. Aku menolaknya." Ucap Sasuke enteng. "Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Karena aku tak suka dia. Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku tak mau kakakmu yang menyebalkan itu mengomel berjam-jam karena aku telat mengantarmu pulang" ia menarik tanganku. Menuju tempat dimana mobilnya menunggu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke-kun" pintu mobil ku buka. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn'. Sasuke menolak Yamanaka Ino. Itulah yang aku tau. Sedikit rasa senang terselip dihatiku. Namun aku tau pasti Ino sangat sedih saat ini. Aku tau gadis cantik itu menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama masuk SMA. Dan aku tau betapa ia sangat menginginkan menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Ku jejakkan kakiku ke mansion megah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Kakiku melangkah menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Para maid berjajar menyambutku, siap melayaniku. Tanpa sadar kini aku telah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih.

Kamar bernuansa putih ini tampak begitu nyaman. Membuatku ingin segera mengganti pakaianku dan bersiap tidur. Dengan harapan esok aku akan memiliki hari yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu

Hari yang sangat di sukai banyak orang. Hari dimana banyak orang pergi mengistirahatkan diri. Semua keluarga Hyuuga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Agendaku hari ini adalah membantu ibu Sasuke membuat kue dengan resep baru.

Kami akan membuat kue untuk acara makan yang akan diadakan nanti. Kata bibi Mikoto akan ada kolega bisnis Uchiha yang akan bertamu. Maka dari itu bibi Mikoto ingin membuat kue. Semua bahan sudah siap.

Acara membuat kue begitu menyenangkan dengan banyaknya cerita bibi Mikoto tentang Sasuke kecil. Mulai dari yang menangis ketika dijahili oleh kakaknya. Hingga Sasuke remaja yang sering kedatangan gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

Kami tertawa bersama. Kini kue yang kami buat sudah jadi. Bibi Mikoto memanggil Sasuke sebagai juri. "Sasuke bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya bibi Mikoto antusias. Dapat kulihat Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. "Lumayan" satu kata yang akhirnya terucap. Tapi apa artinya? Lumayan enak? Atau lumayan tak enak? Jawaban ambigu batinku kesal.

Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara bibi Mikoto menaruh piring Sasuke ke wastafel. "tenang saja Hinata-chan. Buat Sasuke kata Lumayan artinya adalah Enak" terang bibi Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh ya apa kalian akan pacaran?" tanya bibi Mikoto padaku yang hanya dapat merona.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sesaat sempat terfikir untuk meminta bantuan bibi Mikoto agar Sasuke bisa jadi kekasihku. Namun aku sadar. Aku hanyalah cahaya redup baginya. "Ah bibi. Itukan tak mungkin" kalimatku seakan pisau yang kutancapkan di hatiku sendiri.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Hinata-chan adalah anak yang sangat manis. Sasuke pasti suka pada Hinata-chan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir" bibi Mikoto tersenyum. Tak perlu khawatir bagiku terdengar seperti kau harus merasa khawatir. Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. Berharap bahwa apa yang bibi Mikoto katakan benar adanya. Bahwa aku tak perlu merasa takut ataupun cemas.

.

.

.

Hari ini Konoha International High School kedatangan seorang murid baru. Gadis berparas manis seperti buah ceri. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura pindah dari desa hujan, Amegakure. Saat pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah. Sudah banyak pemuda-pemuda yang mengagumi kecantikannya.

"Permisi, dimana saya dapat menemukan kantor kepala sekolah? " tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang saat itu kebetulan sedang mengambil beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. "Ah, mari saya antar. Anda pasti murid baru di sini" ucap Hinata sopan. "Iya, saya murid baru disini" jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman.

"Sudah sampai. Saya yakin kepala sekolah ada di dalam. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Hinata saat ia sudah mendekati pintu ruang kepala sekolah. " Arigato" balas Sakura.

.

.

.

"hei dengar gosip tentang anak baru yang bernama Sakura tidak?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pada temannya yang bercermin. "Sakura yang katanya cinta pertama Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis yang sedang bercermin sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, "iya. Katanya ia kembali lagi dan akan mendekati Sasuke-kun. Kau tau para pemuda idiot itu begitu terpesona oleh kecantikannya."kata gadis dengan surai coklat

"apa dia secantik itu?" tanya temannya. "katanya ia sangat cantik sampai Sasuke-kun tak bisa melupakannya. Oh ya, bila Sasuke-kun pacaran dengannya. Bagaimana nasib si Hyuuga cupu?" tanya gadis dengan surai coklat itu.

Hinata hanya mampu menangis. Jadi Sakura yang bertemu dengannya pagi tadi adalah 'ceri' yang begitu disayangi Sasuke. Diingatnya obrolan yang dilakukannya dengan bibi Mikoto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flashback

"Hinata-chan dulu Sasuke pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Dia selalu menyebutnya 'ceri' karena sangat menyukai gadis itu. Sasuke sempat menangis saat gadis itu pindah ke Ame" cerita bibi Mikoto.

"apakah sekarang Sasuke masih menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Hinata. Baginya mengetahui Sasuke menyukai gadis lain membuat hatinya ngilu. "Mungkin. Tapi bibi yakin Sasuke pasti lebih memilih Hinata-chan. Ia kan sudah lama tak melihat si 'ceri' paling ia sudah lupa. Jangan cemas. Bibi sangat mendukung kalian." Senyum kecil tergambar di wajah bibi Mikoto.

Flashback off

Hinata POV

Kini aku hanya mampu membekap mulutku. Jadi Sakura kembali untuk Sasuke. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku harus bahagia karena Sasuke menemukan orang yang ia cari. Ataukah aku harus bersedih karena kehilangan Sasuke.

Kini aku keluar dari toilet setelah memastikan kedua gadis yang bergosip sudah pergi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas bersiap untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Dalam hati aku hanya mampu berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"kau darimana saja?" tampak Sasuke sedang bersandar di dinding sambil bersedekap. Matanya tertutup rapat. Aku hanya mampu diam. Mulutku terkunci rapat. Rasa sedih menyeruak dari dalam hatiku. Akankah aku kehilangannya?

"aku dari toilet. Kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku tau suaraku bergetar karena menahan tangis. "hn. Ayo masuk." Sasuke mengandeng tanganku. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Namun aku tetap tau bahwa ia mungkin masih mencintai Sakura. Kakiku berhenti melangkah.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapku menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "hn?" Sasuke menatapku. Manik onyx-nya menatap amethyst-ku . "A-aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur. Apakah kau masih mencintai gadis ceri mu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tau tentang gadis ceri ku?" kini tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi begitu tajam. " Jawab aku Hyuuga Hinata!" kini Sasuke mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Hatiku mencelos, selama ini ia selalu menggunakan nada yang lembut kepadaku.

"dari ibumu." Jawabku jujur. Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai mengalir. Kutundukkan wajahku supaya Sasuke tak melihat wajahku yang berurai air mata. " aku tak tau Hinata. Mungkin aku masih mengharapkannya. Entahlah." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Kuangkat wajahku menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat wajahku yang masih berurai air mata.

Kulepas genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terkejut, namun ia hanya diam. " Sasuke, Hinata mengapa kalian masih berada disini?" terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei. "kami baru akan masuk, Sensei" jawabku dengan suara yang kuyakin serak. "cepat masuk." Perintah Kakashi-sensei yang segera memasuki ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ku kemasi barangku secepat yang ku bisa. Namun gerakanku terhenti saat Sasuke mengenggam tanganku. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang mematung. " aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke cepat.

"maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pergi dengan Hanabi-chan hari ini. Ia akan datang kemari." Tolakku halus. Memang benar hari ini aku akan pergi. Tapi bukan dengan Hanabi melainkan sendiri.

"hn. Aku akan mengantar kalian." Putus Sasuke cepat membuatku bingung. " Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tak bisa. Hanabi-chan akan kesal bila kau ikut." Alasanku agar Sasuke tak jadi ikut.

"ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke yang semakin erat mengenggam tanganku. "kenapa tidak sekarang saja Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Aku yakin ini bukan suatu rahasia yang harus ditutupi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jawab Sasuke. Kini Sasuke berlutut sembari mengenggam tanganku. "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke padaku yang membisu. 'Ini pasti mimpi' teriakku dalam hati. Sesaat yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mengakui ia mencintai gadis cerinya. Bagaimana mungkin kini ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku?

"-nata"

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke padaku yang masih membisu. Mataku mengerjap bingung. " jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara lembut. " aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang Sasuke-kun. Kumohon beri aku waktu" jawabku lembut. Ku raih tangannya hingga Sasuke berdiri dihadapanku. " ayo pulang. Tampaknya aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan Hanabi-chan" ucapku dengan nada seriang yang kubisa.

"hn" jawab Sasuke dingin. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Baru saja ia mengatakan ia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya namun sekarang ia kembali bersikap dingin.

.

.

.

"hei Naruto." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai merah pada pemuda blonde yang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. "hm" gumam Naruto yang masih serius dengan ponsel pintarnya. "apa menurutmu Sasuke akan berhasil dengan Hinata?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Entah, bukankah terkadang hal yang berharga baru dihargai saat sudah hilang? Kita lihat saja. Semoga Teme segera sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Toh ini adalah taruhan yang pasti kita menangkan." Ucap Naruto dengan tetap terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya. "Aku harap Sasuke sadar maksud kita menyetujui taruhan ini." Lirih Sasori dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sudah takdir Uchiha untuk mendadak bodoh kalau urusan cinta." Jelas Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah, sedang Sasori hanya terkekeh. Dalam hati ia ingin sahabatnya mendapat gadis terbaik disisinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Halo minna-san.

Ini Helen, terima kasih sudah membaca FF Sasuhina Helen yang terbaru.

Berhubung ini adalah FF pertama sejak Helen menghilang.

Helen harap FF ini tidak mengecewakan minna-san

Oh dan jangan lupa untuk RnR yaa.

BTW, Happy Eid Mubarok bagi yang merayakan

With love,

Helen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Dan buat ceritanya ini adalah hasil pemikiran Helen. Apabila ada kesamaan itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning:** kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, banyak typo, dll.

HAPPY READING

 **Weddenschap**

Helai indigo Hinata tampak bergoyang dibelai angin. Matanya terpejam dengan earphone yang menempel di telinga. Ia tampak menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Pohon yang rindang tampak menhindarkan sang Hyuuga dari terik mentari. "Aish, dasar gadis aneh. Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga tertidur di taman." Gerutu seorang pemuda yang kemudian mencabut earphone Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa terganggu mulai mengeliat. "Ah, Sasori-kun. Apa aku tertidur?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari keberadaan sang pemuda bersurai merah. Sang pemuda kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut indigo Hinata. "Berhentilah tertidur di manapun, Hinata. Bisa saja ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu." Ucap Sasori yang kemudian dibalas senyum simpul Hinata. Di dalam hatinya Hinata tau bahwa Sasori sangat khawatir padanya.

"Sasori-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata yang menarik atensi sang pemuda bersurai merah. "Apapun" jawab Sasori ringan. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan Sasori. "Diantara Kau, Sasuke, dan Naruto siapa yang paling menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Sasori terpaku. Hinata tampak meneliti reaksi Sasori.

"Hinata... Kau tau bahwa kami menyayangimu. Dan ya Sasuke adalah yang paling menyayangimu. Bukankah ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Sasori hati-hati. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kecut. "Memangnya kau akan percaya? Seorang Sasuke yang terhormat mencintai Hinata? Yang benar saja Sasori-kun. Sasuke tak serius. Aku sangat yakin." Ucap Hinata dengan nada getir.

Sasori dapat melihat rasa kecewa yang Hinata rasakan hanya dengan menatap manik bulan Hinata. "Kau mencintainya bukan? Kalau kau mencintai Sasuke maka kau harus berjuang untuknya." Nasehat Sasori. Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah. Mungkinkah ia kurang berusaha? Atau mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia untuk menyerah?

"Kau tau Sasori. Saat Sasuke-kun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku dapat melihat bahwa tatapan yang ia berikan bukanlah tatapan seorang pria yang menatap wanita yang ia cintai. Tatapannya hanya berisi tatapan seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya yang lain. Itukah yang kau sebut dengan mencintaiku? Aku hanya teman baginya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Mungkin ini adalah takdirku untuk bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ungkap Hinata dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke begitu kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia justru melihat gadis yang ia sukai bersama pemuda lain. Dan ia juga dengan jelas melihat bahwa gadisnya tampak nyaman berbincang dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu tak henti melemparkan senyum pada pemuda yang ia tau sebagai sahabatnya. "Oh jadi ini yang kau sebut permainan yang adil? Kau mengajakku bertaruh hanya untuk bermain dibelakangku. Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan menang." Gumam Sasuke penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau ingat peraturannya. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau sampai melanggarnya. Dan juga kau harus ingat bahwa pertaruhan ini otomatis batal saat kau melanggar perjanjian kita." Tegas Sasori yang di setujui oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket kemudian menyeringai. "Ku rasa kalian harus bersiap untuk kalah" ucap Sasuke kepada kedua sahabatnya yang menonton di pinggir lapangan.

"Masa depan itu misteri, Sasuke. Kau tak akan mengetahuinya sampai hal itu terjadi." Lirih Naruto yang hanya terdengar Sasori. " Aku pergi. Ku rasa Hinata sudah menungguku." Ucap Sasuke yang melempar bola basket pada Naruto yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut.

"Hei Teme. Kau mau membuat wajah tampanku terluka ya?" teriak Naruto heboh. " sudahlah Naruto. Kau ini mau membuatku malu dengan berteriak tak jelas?" ucap Sasori yang kemudian memukul kepala Naruto. "Kau yakin ini akan berjalan baik?" bisik Naruto dengan raut serius. "Ia sangat berharga, Naruto. Tak semua orang dapat menggapainya." Bisik Sasori yang kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"ia tak tau kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan kan?" Naruto yang biasanya ceria tampak murung mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Sebersit rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu. "tentu saja, kalau ia tau tak mungkin kabar yang beredar adalah bahwa Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke." Gumam Sasori yang merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Wah ternyata Sakura udah move on dari Sasuke dan jadian sama Naruto.

Yang jelas satu kenyataan sudah terungkap. Tapi masih ada beberapa misteri yang Helen sembunyikan. Yang pasti Helen pengen mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers sekalian. Dan maaf karena membuat readers semua menunggu teramat lama. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Helen amat sangat bahagia saat membaca review kalian. Dan buat readers semua jangan bosan menunggu Helen buat update Weddenschap ya. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

With Love

Helen


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Dan buat ceritanya ini adalah hasil pemikiran Helen. Apabila ada kesamaan itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Warning:** kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, banyak typo, dll.

HAPPY READING

 **Weddenschap**

Wajah rupawan Sasori tampak tenang menatap sang sahabat. Sedang sang sahabat bersurai blonde tampak panik dan terus bergerak memutari ruang tengah apartemen Sasori. "berhentilah berputar dan duduklah yang tenang Naruto. Kau membuatku pusing dengan terus bergerak mengelilingi ruangan." Ucap Sasori yang diikuti desahan nafas lelah. Sedang Naruto balas menatap Sasori dengan tatapan mengiba. "Aku harus bagaimana Sasori? Aku bingung memilih kado anniv untuk Sakura." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah frustasi. Rambut blondenya yang makin acak-acakan tampak mengerikan dimata Sasori.

"Aku punya ide bagus untukmu. Tapi pertama aku ingin kau duduk dengan tenang dan berhenti mengacak rambutmu" ucap Sasori sembari menyesap teh nya pelan. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasori seketika duduk dengan tenang. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan memukul Sasori apabila ide sang sahabat merah tidak membantu kegalauannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong Hinata untuk memilihkan kado untuk Sakura" cetus Sasori yang langsung berefek wajah Naruto yang seketika cerah secerah mentari pagi.

"Tapi bagaimana caraku minta tolong pada Hinata. Bisa-bisa Hinata-chan curiga siapa wanita yang aku beri kado" gumam Naruto dengan wajah serius sedang Sasori sibuk memandang layar smartphone nya. "Bilang saja kalau kado itu untuk saudara jauh mu. Lagi pula aku sangsi Hinata akan curiga. Kau kan tau Hinata itu baik hati. Dia tidak akan berprasangka padamu." Jelas Sasori pada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. " Kau memang sahabatku." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian memeluk Sasori erat. Sasori yang merasa terganggu sontak memukul kepala Naruto.

"Berhenti memelukku. Aku ini normal dan masih suka wanita cantik." Ucap Sasori galak. Dalam hati Sasori berharap sahabatnya ini segera bertobat agar tak sembarangan memeluk orang. "Aku pergi dulu Sasori. Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu makan di Ichiraku." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju pintu apartemen Sasori. "Pergi sana, kau mengganggu kenyamanan hari Minggu ku." Usir Sasori yang di balas tawa menggelegar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah tak disia-siakan oleh Hinata. Saat ini ia tengah sibuk mengurus taman keluarga Hyuuga yang luas. Tentu saja Hinata tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh Ayame, maid pribadi Hinata. Tangannya dengan terampil memotong bunga yang telah mekar untuk dirangkai. Ayame yang berdiri di sampingnya membawa keranjang berisi bunga. Hati Ayame begitu bahagia saat melihat Hinata begitu senang berada diantara bunga-bunga.

"Hinata-chaaaaan" Teriak suara cempreng seakan-akan berada di hutan. Ayame yang semula membawa keranjang berisi bunga terkejut, sontak melepaskan keranjang bunga itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang mengenali suara yang memanggilnya lantas berjalan menuju gazebo yang berada di dekat danau buatan. Taman di mansion Hyuuga memang begitu luas. Taman ini berada di bagian belakang mansion. Taman yang berisi berbagai jenis bunga ini juga memiliki Hutan pinus disekelilingnya. Tempat Hinata berdiri adalah di tengah kebun bunga dimana terdapat danau buatan dan gazebo bercat putih.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Naruto yang berlari dari ujung taman sampai ke tengah taman tampak sibuk menstabilkan nafasnya. "Hinata-chan, bantu aku ya?" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang tampak lelah menawarkan teh krisan yang langsung disambut anggukan Naruto. "Silahkan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk minum saat teh dan beberapa kue sudah terhidang di tengah meja gazebo.

"Membantu apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata perihal bantuan yang Naruto inginkan. "Sepupu perempuanku berulang tahun. Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memilihkan kado untuknya. Dia itu tipe orang yang energik dan ceria." Jelas Naruto yang kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Memang Naruto-kun ingin kado yang seperti apa untuknya?" Tanya Hinata yang dibalas wajah kebingungan oleh Naruto.

"Ah aku juga tak tau Hinata-chan, kalau menurutmu apa yang harus aku berikan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius yang jarang terdengar darinya. "Biasanya orang akan memberi hadiah barang yang diinginkan atau sesuatu yang spesial. Misal jam tangan atau mungkin parfum yang biasa dipakai." Jawab Hinata yang tampak dipikirkan Naruto. Terbukti dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut. "Sebenarnya sepupuku itu pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin kotak musik yang didalamnya ada pasangan yang berdansa. Tapi aku tak tau dimana toko yang menjualnya." Jelas Naruto yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Hinata.

"Hinata-sama." Panggil seorang maid yang membawa selembar surat. Maid itu kemudian memberikan surat itu pada Hinata. "Itu adalah surat dari tuan Sasuke. Tadi pagi tuan Sasuke memberikan ini pada saya. Tapi saya lupa untuk menyerahkannya pada anda. Maafkan saya Hinata-sama" Jelas maid yang bernama Fuko itu. "tak apa-apa Fuko-san. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya padaku." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya.

" ah Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau biar aku yang mencarikan kotak musik itu. Tampaknya Sasuke-kun ingin bertemu denganku sekarang. Gomenne Naruto-kun" sesal Hinata yang dibalas gelengen Naruto. "Apa tak merepotkanmu, Hinata-chan? Kalau kau sibuk biar aku minta Sasori untuk membantuku mencarinya." Ucap Naruto yang diikuti dengan senyum 5 jari khas Naruto.

" lie, tak merepotkan sama sekali. Justru aku senang bisa membantu Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. "oh ya Hinata-chan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-teme? Apa kau menerimanya sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran yang tak dapat dipungkiri. Membuat pipi tembam Hinata tampak merona tanda malu. "A..apa yang Naruto-kun bicarakan? Sasuke tak mungkin serius dengan tindakannya waktu itu." Ucap Hinata, "Lagi pula, kalau Sasuke-kun memang mencintaiku aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan anak teman bisnis Otou-sama." Lanjut Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Siapa, Hinata? Siapa orang yang ditunangkan denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah terkejut hingga nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir yang digenggamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sasori-kun. Maaf karena belum bisa memberikan hatiku untukmu." Lirih Hinata pada saat duduk berdua dengan Sasori pada malam sebelum Naruto datang. "Suatu saat aku pasti dapat membuatmu mencintaiku Hinata-chan. Jadi untuk saat ini semua ini sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Sasori yang kemudian menepuk lembut helai indigo Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author's Note:

Jeng...jeng...jeng Author labil datang lagi. Author mau tanya gimana tanggapan readers semua tentang Weddenschap. Apakah ingin dilanjut atau cukup sampai disini. Sebelumnya juga Helen ingin minta maaf pada readers semua. Maaf karena update lama. Ini semua semata-mata bukan karena Helen sengaja. Tapi ini semua karena Helen banyak sekali kerjaan yang menumpuk. Maaf banget kepada semua readers.

Dan juga Helen ingin tanya apakah ada yang menebak bahwa Sasori akhirnya ditunangkan dengan Hinata?

With love

Helen


End file.
